


Nightly Rumblings

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, Early Relationship, Fluff, Other, like really early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: For whatever reason, you woke up. Noticing it was four in the morning and unable to go back to sleep you wander through the base.





	Nightly Rumblings

**Author's Note:**

> Had trouble sleeping and it inspired this. This is really early in the relationship and before the two of you are intimate.

Your eyes wearily blinked open, the room still dark as sleep pressed on your limbs.  Your hand reached blindly forward, wincing with pain as the clock lit up, blaring into your mind that it was three in the morning. Legs tangled in the sheets you just lay there, trying to find sleep again. As it refused to come you wearily stood up, sliding your feet into some shoes haphazardly.

You stepped into the bright hallway, the lighting is too much and you squinted towards the end of the hallway.  You just drifted through the base, watching the sea wind shake through the buildings and making them creak.

You found yourself outside, the darkness settling around the building and the cold cutting through your body.  The sound of rolling waves greeted you and you shivered as you looked out to the sea, salt seemingly hanging off of your body.

You nearly jumped as a green body stood next to you, heart pumping as you noticed it was your boyfriend Genji. He gave an apologetic tilt of his head and you just shook your head, curling up in his metal arms.

“What are you doing up this late?” he asked and you shrugged, not sure yourself.

He gave a small hum while rubbing your back, you eventually sleepily stepping back. You rubbed at your eyes and he held on your elbow, leading you back inside as you violently shivered. Your hand rested on the small of his back, Genji nuzzling his faceplate into your forehead.

“Be my body pillow,” you sleepily murmured and your hand rested on his chest, “Never mind, you’re not quite busty enough.”

He burst into laughter, doing his best to muffle it. You just tiredly smiled up at him and he sputtered out in his laughter. He gave a few last chuckles as the two of you made your way back to your room, Genji opening the door for you.

“You can sleep here,” you murmured, “I’d like you to.”

“Then how can I decline,” he said, stepping inside the dark room.

You gave a small gesture around the room, realising that he had never been around at night before. He gave a nod, humouring you as he praised the decorating in the room.

He lay on the bed and you curled up next to him, his arms wrapping around you as you found sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write another What He's Worth based on this premise.


End file.
